Generally, a transport aid is used to assist a care giver to transport a cared person which is unable or hard to move independently and also called a person with disability, so as to reduce the mental and physical burden on the care giver.
In order to satisfy care market demand, there are available transport aids in market disclose conventional transport aids. Each of the conventional transport aids can assist the care giver to transport the person with disability and can be folded for receiving, but the problem is that the folded transport aid still takes up a lot of space, so the user is not easy to carry, stow and transport. Furthermore, when the conventional transport aid is unfolded to use, a sitting height and width of the conventional transport aid and a location and an angle of the headrest of the conventional transport aid cannot be adjusted, so the conventional transport aid cannot be applicable to practical demand of the tall, short, fat or thin person with disability. More particularly, when the care giver wants to use the conventional transport aid to transport the person with disability from an original location to a desired location, the care giver must manually move the cared person from the original location to the transport aid, and then push the transport aid to a location adjacent to the desired location, and again manually lift the cared person from the transport aid to the desired location, thereby completing entire transport procedure and process. However, the conventional transport aid cannot efficiently reduce mental and physical burden on the care giver who must manually move or lift the person with disability in the transport procedure and process.
For this reason, what is need is to develop a transport aid which can be quickly disassembled, assembled, and adjusted in width. Furthermore, the transport aid can be disassembled to members including a left support member, a right support member, a chair seat and two horizontal assembly frames, so as to facilitate a user to carry, stow and transport; furthermore, these members can be assembled as a transport aid similar to a wheelchair, and the transport aid can be quickly adjusted in sitting height and width, and in a position and an angle and a headrest thereof, upon a sitting person's demand, so that the transport aid of the present disclosure can be applicable to a tall, short, fat, or thin person with disability to sit thereon conveniently and comfortably; furthermore, the transport aid of the present disclosure includes a retractable mechanism disposed inside the left support member and right support member to adjust lengths of first cable belts or ropes exposed out of bottom sides of the left armrest part and the right armrest part; as a result, by swinging the chair seat which is suspended under the first cable belts or ropes, the person with disability sitting on the chair seat can be transported from the original location to the desired location accurately.